Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic field sensor and a method for determining and correcting an offset voltage of a magnetic field sensor.
Description of the Background Art
DE 10 150 955 C1 discloses a magnetic field sensor. The magnetic field sensor has a plurality of Hall sensors each with five terminal contacts. In this case, the up to four Hall sensors are designed parallel to one another and the terminal contacts are connected to one another by means of cyclic commutation. Further, other Hall sensors are known from U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2010/0123458 A1 and “Kejik, P., Reymond, S., Popovic, R. S.: Circular Hall Transducer for Angular Position Sensing. In: Transducers & Eurosensors, 07, 14th Conf. Solid-State Sensors, Actuators and Microsystems, 2007, pp. 2593-2596.” In this regard, a circular arrangement with a plurality of Hall sensors with individual Hall contacts is disclosed in the latter publication. In each case, five contacts are selected from a plurality of Hall sensor contacts by means of a control unit to produce a virtual five-contact Hall sensor. Other Hall contacts on the circular arrangement can be selected by the control one after another in a time sequence, so that the virtually formed Hall sensor more or less rotates in the circle.